Intermittent Flashes - The Twilight 25, Round 8
by amandac3
Summary: The Twilight Twenty-Five is a challenge to write 25 pieces of fiction based on predetermined prompts within a three month period. For Round 8, all pieces of work must be flash fiction. This challenge defines flash fiction as containing between 300 and 500 words. This is not a multi-chapter story, each chapter stands alone. Ratings and characters vary, see A/N's for details.
1. Chance

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #9  
Pen Name: amandac3  
Pairing/Character(s): Edward, Jasper  
Rating: T  
Word count: 491 **

**Photo prompts can be found here: thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

**~Chance~**

I look at Jasper. He's got his face buried in a book. His curly hair is flopping into his eyes. I always like looking at him, but especially when he's reading. His facial expressions give away exactly what he's feeling about the particular book he's reading.

His boisterous laughter breaks me from my ogling. But not before he sees that I'm staring at him.

"What are you looking at?" he asks me.

"Nothing," I reply, turning back to the book I'm not even remotely interested in at the moment.

"Liar," he says.

And I am a liar. Jasper has been my best friend for a long time. But he doesn't know my secret. A secret that could destroy our friendship.

I love him.

Not as a best friend. But as a man who wants to hold his hand. And kiss his lips. And tangle our naked bodies together.

I can't tell him.

His hand is suddenly on my knee.

"What's wrong, Edward?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Bullshit! You're my best friend. I know it's not nothing, and I do worry."

I blow out a deep breath and fist my hair, "I can't tell you."

"Why not?" he asks, hurt evident in his tone.

"Because..." I lick my dry lips. "Because I can't, I won't lose you."

"Why would you lose me?" he asks.

I jump up from the floor where we are sitting and start pacing back and forth.

I stop and look at him, "I feel..." I can't continue.

"What? What do you feel?"

"I love you," I blurt. "Shit!"

I make my way towards the door, needing to get out of here before I break down. He doesn't need to see me that way.

"Edward," he calls. "Edward, wait!"

I have the door opened, ready to make my escape, when he grabs me by the elbow and pulls me back into the room. I drop my head and look at the cheap carpeting. I don't even have shoes on. I can feel the tears building, ready to fall at any moment.

"Hey," he prods, squeezing my shoulder.

"Please, Jasper, just..." I sniff. "Just don't, ok."

"Edward, look at me. Please."

I shake my head. He huffs and then his fingers are on my face and he pushes my head up.

What I see startles me.

He's smiling. His gorgeous, perfect, light up the room smile.

"You love me?" he asks.

I nod my head, "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because I've ruined everything."

"No, you just have bigger balls than I do," he says.

"What?" I ask, confused.

I look down as he links his fingers with mine. They are warm and calloused from his guitar playing and I've never felt anything better. Until he smiles again and leans into me. I inhale sharply just moments before his lips gently touch mine.

He rests his forehead against mine and whispers against my lips, "I love you, too."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing. And special thanks to LovinRob for the beta duties.**


	2. Home

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #25  
Pen Name: amandac3  
Pairing/Character(s): Edward, Bella  
Rating: T  
Word count: 490 **

**Photo prompts can be found here: thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

**~Home~**

I take a drag off my cigarette as I slide the quarters into the coin slot of the ancient pay phone. It's the middle of the night and the train station is practically deserted, save for myself and a man dressed in army fatigues.

The phone rings and rings, six times to be exact before her voicemail picks up. Nothing new there. I smile as I hear her voice.

_"You know who this is, you called me after all. Now you tell me who you are and if I feel like it, maybe I'll call you back."_

She hasn't answered once in the 3 months since I left her crying on our doorstep, but I still call. Every day.

"Hey, it's me. I just wanted to let you know that I'm at the train station and I'll be home soon. I love you, Bella." I hesitate but hang up after that.

I think back to the night I told her I was leaving. My uncle presented me with an opportunity to help him with the construction of a new hotel. The job was out of state but the pay was something that I just couldn't refuse. Bella didn't understand any of this.

I stick my hand in my pocket and rub my thumb on the small velvet box holding the diamond ring I hope she'll still accept.

The train pulls into the station and I grab my ratty old duffle bag before climbing aboard. I spend the long trip home spinning the small gold band between my fingers. Thinking about all the ways I could propose to her. That is, if she'll give me the chance.

The screeching of the rails as we pull into the station wake me from the little bit of sleep I was able to get. The sun is barely peeking over the horizon, casting an orange glow over the platform. I stretch my cramped muscles, sling my bag over my shoulder and head to the door of the train.

I'm looking down at my feet as I step down from the train so I don't see what slams into me. I drop my bag in an effort to steady myself and realize that it's a small body wrapped around me. A small body I'd recognize anywhere. I wrap my arms around her and inhale her heavenly lavender and vanilla scent.

Bella.

"Oh god, I missed you," she says into my neck.

She looks up at me and smiles.

I kiss her.

She lets me.

"Marry me?" I ask.

She stares blankly at me for a minute before she screams, "Yes!"

Without putting her down, I reach one hand into my pocket and pull out the box. I flip it open and toss the empty box to the side. She cries as I slide the ring onto the fourth finger of her left hand.

I kiss her again. Because I can.

"Let's go home," I say.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing. And special thanks to LovinRob for the beta duties.**


	3. Moments

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #2  
Pen Name: amandac3  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella, Edward  
Rating: T for tissue warning  
Word count: 422**

**Photo prompts can be found here: thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

**~Moments~**

A photograph.

Snapshots.

Memories.

A moment in time.

Digging through this dusty cardboard box of photographs that was buried in our garage brings back all these things. Snapshots of our long life together. Memories of things experienced. Moments in time, never to be forgotten.

A trip to Paris, our honeymoon.

The birth of our son. And then our daughter.

Our grandbabies.

Trips to the beach when the kids were younger.

Spur of the moment road trips after the kids were grown and out of the house.

I stumble across a small strip of pictures I haven't seen in many years. It's from the night we met, taken in one of those cheesy overpriced photo booths. I quickly wipe the tears from my cheeks before they fall and ruin one of the best moments of my life.

I remember having to beg my father to let me go to the county fair alone with my girlfriends. I may have screamed when he finally said I could go.

Walking through the midway with my arms looped through my two best girlfriends, I spotted you for the first time. You were standing in line at the ticket booth.

Tall and lanky.

Wind swept bronze hair.

A smile that put the sun to shame.

And when we got in line behind you, I noticed your sparkling green eyes as you looked at me.

"Hey," you said with a crooked tilt to your smile.

"Hi," I replied shyly.

"I'm Edward," you told me.

"I'm Bella," I said, grasping your out-stretched hand.

My world shifted. Irrevocably.

We spent the rest of the afternoon riding all the rides and eating piles of junk food and wasting money on stupid carnival games. I remember you did win me a small pink teddy bear though. And I bet it's still around here somewhere.

We rode the Ferris Wheel as the sun was about to set. You had your arm around my shoulders and I couldn't take my eyes off of you. You smelled like cotton candy and sunshine.

You ran your thumb along my jaw and tilted my head up, placing a sweet gentle kiss on my lips.

The rest, as they say, is history.

I spend the next several hours reminiscing about our life together. I miss you already. And it still hasn't really sunk in that you're gone.

That there will be no more photographs.

No more snapshots.

No more memories to be made.

No more moments to be had.

Until my time comes.

And then we'll have forever.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing. And special thanks to LovinRob for the beta duties.**


	4. Sheets

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #20  
Pen Name: amandac3  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella, Edward  
Rating: M  
Word count: 498**

**Photo prompts can be found here: thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

**~Sheets~**

"Katie asleep?" Edward asks as I walk back into the living room.

"Finally, after reading The Princess and the Pea 3 times."

"She is a little princess. Shall we clean up her castle?" He asks motioning towards the mess of sheets and chairs covering our living room floor.

"Hmm... I'm thinking the Queen of this castle needs a visit from the King," I say coyly.

The widening of his eyes is almost comical, followed by the sexy smirk that still makes me weak in the knees.

"Well, my lady, our bed chambers await," he says, pulling the sheet to the side to allow me to enter.

I strip off my nightshirt before dropping to my knees and crawling into the makeshift castle. I smile as I hear him groan behind me.

In nothing but my panties, I lie on my back and make myself comfortable on the pile of pillows scattered on the floor. I smile as Edward, now shirtless, crawls in on his hands and knees. This castle is a bit small for his lanky frame.

I let my knees fall open, welcoming him in. He gently falls on top of me and wraps his arms around my shoulders. He looks at me with that look in his eyes, the look of love and lust that I hope never fades. He leans down and kisses me softly. He slips his tongue into my mouth and starts to slowly twirl it around with my own.

His hips start to move, slow and gentle at first with an ever quickening tempo until he's moving fast and feverishly over me.

"Oh god, Edward. Please," I beg.

"Whatever my Queen wants, she shall have," he says as he pulls his pants down just enough for his erection to pop out. My panties are quickly shoved to the side before he slides into me.

"Oh yes! Fuck me."

Edward grunts and sits up on his knees, pulling my legs up onto his shoulders. I can't help but giggle as the sheet surrounding us comes fluttering down. He stops his motions for a minute as the sheet is now draped over our bodies and shrugs before he starts moving again.

He holds my legs with one hand and starts to rub my clit with the thumb of his other hand. I palm my breasts and pinch my nipples. I know he loves it when I play with my breasts. His movements falter and I can tell by the way his eyes droop and his mouth falls open that he is close.

He pumps his hips faster and furiously rubs tight little circles right where I need it. I move my hips in unison with him and the moment I feel his cock pulse inside of me I fall into the abyss of pleasure that only he can give me.

"Fuck," he grunts as he collapses on top of me.

"Mmm..." I hum and then laugh. "We've left this castle a pile of ruins."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing. And special thanks to LovinRob for the beta duties.**


	5. Moonlight

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #17**

**Pen Name: amandac3**

**Pairing/Character(s): Bella, Edward**

**Rating: T**

**Word count: 500**

**Photo prompts can be found here: **

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

**~Moonlight~**

1992

I release the curling iron from my bangs and fan the big curl out before spraying it generously with Aquanet. I brush a small amount of rouge on my cheeks. I snuck the small ceramic bottle off my mom's vanity. I wanted to look good for Edward tonight.

…

I see Edward as we're standing in line to get into the skating rink. He looks so fine in his black, purple, and white Hammer pants and black shirt covered with splatters of neon green puffy paint. His auburn colored hair is styled just like Dylan McKay and I bite my bottom lip to hold in my girly squeal.

Best outfit ever.

Once inside the rink, Rose and I grab our skates and head to our normal chairs in the corner. My eyes follow Edward as him and Emmett stroll in. They have rollerblades so they head straight to their seats and I watch Edward as he laces them up and takes off around the rink. Emmett stops and grabs Rose's hand, pulling her behind him. And I'm insanely jealous, wishing Edward would grab my hand and skate with me.

We skate for several hours and the DJ announces that the next skate will be the last of the night, the moonlight skate. I find Edward leaning against the wall and I skate towards him.

"Hey, Edward," I say shyly, hoping he can hear me over the music.

"Hi, Bella," he says.

"Wanna skate?" I ask.

"Sure," he says, reaching out for my hand.

I'm kind of stunned. I really didn't think he'd want to skate with me. He laughs and grabs my hand, pulling me with him as he skates backwards. Once we get moving, he switches hands and we're skating side by side.

When he realizes that he's just pulling me along, he smiles and lets my hand go. I frown, thinking he doesn't want to skate with me anymore. I was wrong. He pulls me in front of him, grabs my hips and pushes me as he skates behind me. I grip his wrists and giggle.

"Having fun?"

"Yeah!" I squeal as he picks up speed.

…

After the last skate, we turn in our roller skates and head outside. We find the boys hanging by the old swing set. Emmett runs up and practically tackles Rose.

"Wanna swing, Bella?" Edward asks and I blush.

He pushes me, and once I get high enough, I jump. Of course I fall and Edward laughs as he runs around to see if I'm okay. I nod and then almost die when he pushes a lock of hair behind my ear.

My breath hitches as he roughly smashes his lips against mine. It's sloppy and our teeth keep hitting. I'm sure he's not supposed to fit my entire jaw in his mouth, but it's my first kiss and it's beautiful. When he pulls away, I wipe my face which makes him smile sheepishly.

"Wanna be my girlfriend, Bella?" He asks.

* * *

**A/N: This is totally based off real life events. LOL! :) Thank you for reading and reviewing. And special thanks to LovinRob for the beta duties.**


	6. Stay

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #4**

**Pen Name: amandac3**

**Pairing/Character(s): Bella, Edward**

**Rating: M**

**Word count: 492 **

**Photo prompts can be found here: **

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

**~Stay~**

Scruffy, chiseled jaw.

Perfect bow-tie lips.

Slightly crooked nose.

Brown hair to his shoulders.

I see my reflection in the mirrored lenses of his aviators, instantly snapping my gaping mouth shut and blushing, "Umm… what?"

He smirks. God damn he's pretty.

"Did you enjoy the show?" He asks.

"Yeah," I reply breathlessly.

"Good." He smiles and turns to the bartender, "Two shots of tequila please."

.

.

.

Edward Cullen, lead singer of Mars Eclipse, is standing between my legs, his hands on my hips, licking a hot trail up my neck. We've progressed from plain boring shots to sexy body shots. I shiver when he nips my ear.

"Come home with me, beautiful girl."

He doesn't really ask, but he doesn't really demand either. I'm not a one night stand kind of girl, but there is no question that I'm going home with him tonight. I'll deal with the repercussions of my actions tomorrow.

The sights of LA blur by as the cab speeds towards Edward's house. He pays. We stumble through the front door, which shuts behind my back as he presses me against it. He cups my cheeks. Lips on lips. Tongue to tongue. Hands in his hair. Hands on my ass as he lifts me up. Legs wrapped around his slim waist. He turns us and walks down the hall, depositing me on a huge bed with a fluffy down comforter haphazardly thrown on top. I don't have a chance to look around as he practically falls on top of me.

"I want you," he whispers.

"You have me," I whisper back.

Clothes are quickly shed. I run my fingers along his shoulders and muscular biceps. I kiss his Adam's apple, nip his collarbone and tug his pierced nipple between my teeth. He touches me like I'm precious to him, softly, sweetly. He cups my breasts and rubs his calloused fingers against my nipples. He kisses his way down my stomach, biting my thigh before reaching over to his nightstand and grabbing a condom.

"Sure?" He asks as he lies back between my spread legs.

Skin to skin, I've lost my ability to speak so I just nod my head.

He presses into me and quickly pulls out before pressing back in. We waste no time. Press. Pull. Harder. Faster. Right there. Don't stop.

"Oh God!" I moan.

"Fuck!" He grunts.

He rolls to his back and pulls me into his embrace. I don't know what's supposed to happen now. Do we cuddle? Do I leave before he kicks me out?

He reaches over and turns out the light, his voice singing a familiar song as he wraps me in his arms and curls his leg possessively around my lower body.

_Not really sure how to feel about it.  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you.  
It takes me all the way.  
I want you to stay._

So, I stay.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to Rihanna for the song "Stay" and to 30 Seconds to Mars for covering it. Thank you for reading and reviewing. And special thanks to LovinRob for the beta duties.**


	7. One Way Ticket

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #1**

**Pen Name: amandac3**

**Pairing/Character(s): Bella, Edward**

**Rating: T**

**Word count: 478**

**Photo prompts can be found here: **

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

**~One Way Ticket~**

I snuggled further into Edward's arms. The bus is crowded and hot. The old lady sitting across from us smells like moth balls and the baby two seats up is crying. To most people these things would probably be annoying, but to me, it's a small price to pay to get away from the life I've been living for the last 8 years. My dad died when I was 10 and my mother may as well have died with him.

The best thing that happened to me after dad died was the Cullen's moving in next door. The gangly and awkward boy with red hair asked me if I wanted to ride bikes with him as he eyed my pink bike with glittery streamers on the handle bars.

"Can't, got a flat tire," I mumbled.

"Oh, I bet my dad can fix it for you," he smiled, showing off the braces that adorned his teeth. "I'm Edward."

"I'm Bella."

I found it odd that he didn't ask why my dad didn't fix it for me. He tilted his head at me, it's like he just knew, but he continued to smile. I found myself smiling back and followed him over to his house where his dad did indeed fix my bike. We became inseparable after that.

My mother's downward spiral only got worse as the years passed. I spent all of my time at Edward's house, so much that his parents gave me my own room, not that I ever slept in there. I was always in Edward's bed. We experienced all of our firsts in that bed, first kiss, first time having sex, first I love you's. And my heart broke in that bed when Edward told me the summer before our senior year that he was moving away.

I turned 18 three weeks into my senior year and I couldn't take it anymore. I shoved all my meager belongings into my father's old duffle bag and walked to the bus station. I must have sat there for half a day trying to figure out what I should do, where I should go. It was getting dark and the bus station was practically deserted.

"Bella?"

I whipped myself around, practically falling on my face, as I stood there in shock.

"Edward? What… What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I tried calling you. Your mom said she hadn't seen you in two weeks. I was worried so I hopped on the next bus and here you are, like you were waiting for me."

"Maybe I was," I smiled for the first time since Edward left 3 months ago. "And I've been home, my mom is just too lost in her own grief to notice me."

"Come on," Edward says holding his hand out for me.

"Where are we going?"

"I got us a one way ticket home."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing. And special thanks to LovinRob for the beta duties.**


	8. Little Black Dress

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #5  
Pen Name: amandac3  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Edward  
Rating: M  
Word Count: 499 **

**Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

~Little Black Dress~

I sip my beer, ignoring the inane chatter around me as I wait for Bella to show up. I practically growl when I see her walking out onto the patio of the bar.

"What the fuck are you wearing?"

"It's a fucking dress, Edward." She crosses her arms, her tits about to pop out of the tiny scrap of fabric she calls a dress.

I look, no, I stare. I have no shame. I'm a dude and Bella is fucking hot. Too bad she hates my guts.

"Where's the rest of it?"

She rolls her eyes and turns away from me.

I hesitate for just a moment, "Fuck it!"

.

Watching Edward frown as he stares at my tits, I turn to walk away. I don't understand. I thought for sure he'd like my Little Black Dress. I feel sexy in it. Well, at least I did before Edward went all Daddy-like and chastised me for being practically naked.

I shriek as I'm quickly turned around. I have only a second to see Edwards green eyes filled with lust and determination before he goes in for the kill.

His lips are so warm and soft.

He tastes like vanilla caramel.

.

She tastes like cinnamon candy.

.

He groans and pulls away, pounding his fist on his chest. Before I can respond though, he quickly dips, wrapping his arms around my thighs and throwing me over his shoulder.

"Edward, put me down right now!"

"Shut it, woman!"

He pinches my thigh right below my ass cheek. I smack his ass in return.

.

Seeing so much of her flesh has turned me into a caveman, so I beat my chest once and throw her ass over my shoulder. She's going to punch me in the nuts, I just know it. But I'm done with this little game we're playing. I stomp off in the direction of… Well, I'm not sure where the hell I'm going but I'll know when I get there.

I open a door and find a supply closet of sorts. That'll do. We're in a bar, my options are limited. I set her down, wrapping my arms around her waist to steady her.

"What the fuck, dick hole?" She seethes. It's hot, so I kiss her. She doesn't push me away. In fact, she pulls me closer.

Needing to breathe, she pulls away from my mouth. Air? Who needs it? Not me. I kiss up her jaw and behind her ear. I squeeze her ass and shamelessly rub my cock all over her stomach.

"Oh god," she moans. "You really do like my dress."

"I fucking love it!" I growl.

"Take me to bed or lose me forever," she quotes _Top Gun_ and I think I love this girl.

"I want more than that, B. I want you to be my girl." I sweep her crazy hair off her forehead.

"And I want to be your girl."

Praise Jesus and little black dresses.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing. And special thanks to LovinRob for the beta duties.**


	9. Pinpoint

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #16  
Pen Name: amandac3  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Edward  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 477**

**Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

~Pinpoint~

"_Flight 612, with service to Rome, Italy, is now ready for boarding."_

I turn off my Kindle and grab my small wheeled suitcase, making sure to have my boarding pass and passport at the ready. I smile at the ticket checker when she takes my boarding pass and wishes me a pleasant flight. Sure, pleasant. I'm afraid of flying so I don't know why I thought this would be a good idea.

I made a promise to myself after high school, that when I graduated from college I would take myself on a trip. That I would stand in front of a map of the world, close my eyes, and shove a push pin into the wall, thus deciding my destination. I'm excited, but my nerves are shot at the idea of flying for so long and over pretty much nothing but water.

I put my earbuds in and curl up in my seat, grabbing the safety manual from the seat back pocket. I need to know what to do in case of an emergency landing in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a man fold his lanky body into the seat next to mine. His smell hits me like a wrecking ball, making my mouth water. Chocolate and cinnamon and vanilla cream.

I take a good look at him as he shoves his backpack underneath the seat in front of him. He's gorgeous. Messy brown hair, chiseled jaw covered in a day's worth of scruff, prominent nose and cute, pouty lips. He turns to me and smiles, his grey-blue eyes sparkling with excitement. He starts to say something to me, but of course I can't hear him because I have One Direction blasting in my ears. Don't judge me, I love those boys.

I yank the wire, pulling the buds out of my ears, "I'm sorry, were you talking to me?"

"I was just introducing myself, I'm Edward."

"Bella. Nice to meet you."

His voice is just… I don't know, but he could read me the phone book and I wouldn't complain.

"So, what's taking you to Rome?"

"Just a trip I promised myself. I randomly pinpointed it on a map and, well, here I am."

He laughs and shakes his head.

"What?" I ask, wondering why this is funny to him.

"Nothing, except I did the exact same thing." He smiles widely.

"Well, that's interesting. And a little freaky, that, out of all the cities in the world, we blindly chose the same one." I reply.

"Il destino." He croons.

"What?" I ask, his rich voice speaking Italian making me dumb.

"Destiny. Fate. Maybe we were meant to take this trip together."

"Maybe," I say, not at all opposed to wandering the streets of Rome with this man. In fact, I'm looking forward to it.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing. And special thanks to LovinRob for the beta duties.**


	10. Snow Day

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #15  
Pen Name: amandac3  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Edward/Emmett  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 490 **

**Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

~Snow Day~

I laugh as I watch Edward and Emmett, through the kitchen window, playing in the snow. One of my favorite things to do is stand here and do the dishes while watching my husband play outside with our son. Well, actually, I hate doing the dishes, but watching them makes it less horrible. They are building a snowman. I smile as Edward lifts Emmett up so that he can give their snowman a face using rocks and sticks, complete with pine needles for eyebrows.

"Mooooooom!" Emmett yells.

I look up from the sink and smile as Emmett, who can barely walk in his extra-puffy snowsuit, waddles over to the window.

"What, baby?" I yell back, loud enough that he can hear me through the glass.

"I need my pool hat!"

"What for?" I question.

"Really, mom? Really? Frosty needs a hat so that his scallop doesn't get sunburnded," he tells me.

I laugh. I don't have the heart to correct him. He already speaks so much like an adult that I actually enjoy when he makes these cute little mistakes. I pull the rubber gloves off my hands and walk to the hall closet, pulling his bright blue bucket hat from the hook on the back of the door.

He's standing at the front door when I open it, cheeks, chin and nose flushed from the crisp, cold air outside. There is also a small line of snot frozen to his upper lip. I hand him the hat and he runs as fast as his little legs will take him back to where Edward is standing. He blows me a kiss and I smile at him, his cheeks, chin, and nose also red from the cold. There is no snot on his lip though.

I start back on the dishes when I'm startled out of my thoughts by a snow ball hitting the window. Emmett is on the ground making a snow angel and Edward is looking at me, doing something. Charades, maybe. He's rubbing his hands together and then pretending that he's holding something, a cup maybe. He brings his hands up to his mouth as if he is taking a drink. Then he closes his eyes and smiles a satisfied smile while rubbing his belly. I shake my head and shrug my shoulders. He rolls his eyes and does the same motions again, slower this time, as if that will make a difference. Once again, not having any clue what he's getting on about, I just shrug. He drops his hands and looks to the sky, shaking his head.

"Babe! Hot Chocolate!" he yells.

Oh. I give him the thumbs up, letting him know I got it.

"With lots of marshmallows!" he smiles with boyish excitement.

I grin as I pull the mugs out of the cupboard. There is nothing better than sipping a cup of hot chocolate on a snowy day. With lots of marshmallows.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing. And special thanks to LovinRob for the beta duties.**


End file.
